<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【clarkdami/jondami】无题 by 74lingcc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305799">【clarkdami/jondami】无题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc'>74lingcc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCeased (DC Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇文是玩韩国游戏，QVOD，后有感而发写的，这个游戏是克拉克跟小乔x达米安的游戏，很好玩的，目前只有机翻汉化，有需要的人可以私聊我lof，因为目前哪里都在扫荡我发不出来了，国内链接全部都被屏蔽了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【clarkdami/jondami】无题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们三人睡在一起。</p><p>乔纳森还以为正常的作息睡眠安静，达米安在中间无所事事，他不怎么想习惯肯特家的时间，但也仅仅限于一周之内贡献的两天。</p><p>他会在第一天里喝蜂蜜茶，克拉克会带他去拜访附近的农场看小牛仔，中午去哪里野餐，在晚上，还能影响放学回来的小乔做作业。</p><p>第二日，大家开始暧昧，这种被吸引的荷尔蒙无法排解，达米安有这种困扰，他看看旁边乔恩睡眠安稳的脸，伸出手指戳了戳那边圆圆的脸颊，然后后面有双大手触碰他。</p><p>“我们要做吗？”</p><p>克拉克故意小声，声音低沉，他以往正义的脸这时显得狡黠期待，达米安的味道很好，他昨晚靠近对方睡觉，心情十分安静。</p><p>“……我可以妥协。”</p><p>他吞吞吐吐的无法直面自己的忍耐，于是他们接吻，卡拉克骑上了他，动作温柔，可是太大了，达米安被压在床单下只有小不点的脸露出来喘气，他的高度只到克拉克的胸肌，才只有一次，臀部已经红了。</p><p>“我给你拿冰水。”</p><p>时间很短，前戏加上进入只有40分钟，但这种接触还是能让钢铁之躯兴奋而大脑紊乱，显得像个正常人。</p><p>达米安躺在床上床气，他看着天花板恍惚，然后伸向旁边的手被握住了。</p><p>“…我醒来了。”</p><p>小乔闷闷的说。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>达米安回复：“你应该跑到你的专属小床上睡觉。”</p><p>“可是…可是我也想…”</p><p>“对，我也是。”</p><p>他们心灵相通，达米安看向那对澄澈的蓝色眼睛，继续接近，只到接吻。</p><p>于是克拉克回来看到乔纳森在抱着达米安窃窃私语，他们的动作显得有点不熟练的稚嫩，于是他选择坐在窗边的凳子上喝水，而小乔扯过被子把两个人都躲在下面。</p><p>“不要看啦！”</p><p>小乔朝他爸爸抱怨。</p><p>克拉克赤身裸体，无奈的耸耸手，双方都有需求，总会习惯的。</p><p>“我奉劝你们不要玩回合制。”</p><p>达米安捂住乔恩的眼睛反骑在对方身上，他自己动腰，而克拉克看着达米安女上的姿势吹了口哨。</p><p>“因为我的精神状态会选择你死我亡。”</p><p>他，真的有被做到想毁灭世界的厌世状态。</p><p>“嗯，但是肉体状态不允许。”</p><p>克拉克说，达米安坐在乔恩身上弯腰驼背，但不快，他的肠子太辛苦了，大的离开了可是不算小太多的小的又来了，那里一直要含住东西会发酸，而乔恩却因为蒙眼的行为觉得刺激，他的手抓着达米安的屁股，帮助对方往下坐。</p><p>达米安嘶嘶的在抱怨，他的下面又一次勃起了。</p><p>“我帮你吧。”</p><p>克拉克过来把手伸过去，他弯下腰跟达米安亲吻，只有这些。</p><p>于是达米安陷入一种太兴奋的状态，他的小鸟被那只大手握住动作，下面一直在被钉入的击打，哪里都太饱满。背部被另一只手抓住，克拉克很会接吻，而他下面捂住乔恩的眼睛，那里的手掌感觉在发热。</p><p>他是不是要考虑他会不会被热视线烧伤了。</p><p>可是一切都很放心，因为克拉克就在旁边，这种情况下有个可靠的成年人会让达米安警戒降低，于是临界点要来了，达米安感觉腹部发胀，他也弄脏了克拉克的手。</p><p>被放开之后他趴在小乔身上喘气，对方在他的脖子上蹭他柔软的头发。</p><p>“达米安，我好喜欢跟你这样做。”</p><p>“你喜欢不了多长时间。”</p><p>罗宾如实解答：“这样下去我的后面肯定要松。”</p><p>于是肌肉环被撑大扭曲的后果是他不能控制排泄了，即将会很丑陋，然后那两个外星人会找到新的解决方法，真是皆大欢喜。</p><p>“啊？有什么区别吗？”</p><p>小乔不太懂，达米安想到他刚才是被克拉克撑过后乔纳森才进来的。或许这个小子对这种没什么感觉。</p><p>“你不会。”</p><p>克拉克已经躺到旁边，他伸出手摸摸达米安刺刺的发。</p><p>“你好像只是会，更加适应而已…”</p><p>他有看那个肠子，那么小的地方，他一直有在看的，从流血的伤痕累累，到现在只是被撑得粘膜艳丽，达米安好像就只会这样，或许不是母胎出生的人类不太正常。</p><p>“oh，shit，不要告诉我绝望，今天到此为止。”</p><p>于是达米安经历剧烈运动后决定睡觉，可是他躺在两个氪星人之间，怎么也无法睡好。</p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>